


Summertime Antics

by Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Old Hollywood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine
Summary: MD & GG playing in the garden





	Summertime Antics

"How about a tall glass of ice cold lemonade liebling?" Marlene called as she walked past the brunette half asleep on the sun lounger beneath the red hot sun in a sky clear of clouds. It wasn't the only reason she was going towards the kitchen though. Glancing over her shoulder as her lover, Greta, lay pretty much asleep she grinned mischievously, the dimples showing clearly as she did so.

Reaching the backdoor she instead bent down to the tap just outside the door and turned it on fully before moving to peer around the arch at the brunette. It was only a moment later the green hose pipe laying in the grass turned into a snake and thrashed around in the air spraying cold water everywhere accompanied by loud squeals as the cold water hit her lover's hot skin.

Doubling over with laughter she didn't see the brunette look her way or grab the hose and bring it under control finally until the cold water hit her own too hot skin. Squealing herself now she bounced up, "Liebling!" was her indignant cry as she tried to run away from the water.

Greta though was having none of it and with the hose pipe clutched in one hand she gave chase, swinging the hose as she did so that the blonde got more of the cold water on her. Laughing and frolicking in the heat with the water Marlene never realised how close they had come to the pool until she found herself bobbing about in the water and Greta laughing at her.

Pouting at the brunette she held a hand out but when it was grasped to help her out Marlene tugged and pulled the brunette in with her, laughter filling the air as the brunette surfaced beside her.

"So, you vant to play?", with that Greta dived beneath the water then grasped those long legs and pulled the blonde under before swimming away. Chasing the brunette through the water Marlene at first didn't notice that Greta was now sitting on the side of the poll swinging around and around n one fingertip the bottoms from her two piece costume she was wearing.

Inclining her head while treading water Marlene gave her very best coy smile, "can I have those back liebling". Giving a stern look, though her twinkling topaz eyes said a different story, the brunette held them in a tight grip behind her back and shook her head, "No, you can get them back vhen i have my lemonade".

Huffing at the indignity of it, Marlene pulled herself from the water and with her bottom half naked walked into the kitchen, though as she walked she couldn't resist making her hips sway all the more. Taking it back to Greta once she had poured the glass of lemonade she offered it while holding out her hand for the bottoms, "Can I have them now liebling?".

Thinking about it while drinking from the glass Greta put the glass down on the table and shook her head, "No, they're mine now, you'll just have to sunbathe half naked". With a laugh and those bottoms held out to one side jauntily Greta sailed away leaving Marlene staring after her.


End file.
